Permanent Bruises 0n My Arms
by shiksa goddess
Summary: You always seem to end up injuring me/Percabeth,aged 4 to 40. NOT A ONESHOT. Rated T for later chappies.*ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Ages 4,5,6,7

**WCA:So,I haven't written for the PJO fandom since June. But I'm baaaacckkk. I have ideas...to RULE the PJO fandom! No,JK,JK just read the story**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO,if I did, I wouldn't stop at five books,bro.**

Percy,Age4

I always noticed that blonde girl with grey was always building fancy,intricate buildings with the class Lego's,or playing with the letter teacher always loved her, they thought she was a model student.

I never had a special activity (well,I liked the water fountain,but no one wanted to hang out over there.) So I started hanging out near the blocks.

At first,the girl shielded her precious buildings and called me a creep. But gradually,we made friends,and by March, I was the co-architect for most of her buildings.(But she had to correct them. Duh.)

Annabeth,Age 5

I didn't mind the first day of kindergarten. At least I had one friend,Percy. The stupid little jerks sang that idiotic song "Percy and Annabeth, sittin in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

We didn't care. We stood by each other, and protected each other as much as two kindergardeners could. We walked out of the school together everyday,waiting for our respective parents.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me one day in May.

"Do you think we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend when we get really old,like, 17?"

"I dunno, Percy. I guess we'll find out in 12 years."

I thwonked him on the head when he called me a nerd for knowing how to do the math that quickly.

Percy,Age 6

You couldn't really call it puppy love. When we were 6,I had a miniscule crush on Annabeth. I just thought she was pretty and nice,OK?

That's what happens when your only friends a girl.

One day,Annabeth lost a tooth. I freaked out because I thought it was bad.

"No,stupid.I'm gonna grow a new one,see?"

She wiggled her lips around to show me the hole on her mouth where the tooth used to be.

"You look like a walrus when you do that." I said,trying to imitate the pushed out pout she had formed.

"Stupid."

Annabeth,Age 7

I started wearing skirts that year of 2nd grade. I could see Percy kinda ogling me, but I ignored it. We went to the school playground for recess. Since I couldn't go on the monkey bars,we played a game of catch.

"Hey,Annie!"

"What?"

"You're never gonna catch this one!"

He threw a fastball at me, aimed at my mouth. I deflected it off my hand,but he didn't need to know that.

"OW! PERCY! YOU KNOCKED OUT MY TOOTH!"

He fell for it. His face went slack,then he ran over to my aid.

"Psyche!" I screamed when he'd reached me.

"Stupid!"

This time, he punched me.

**R&R! 8-12 Will be up tomorrow, and they go to Camp Half-Blood during that. Also,there's more adv**anced Percabeth. :)


	2. Ages 8,9,10

**WCA:My computer broke and I have about 10 minutes to type this. Funnnnn.**

**Disclaimer-Percy:Tessa doesn't own me,Annabeth, or the PJO series. No one owns us. We're not slaves.  
Annabeth: Actually, Rick Riordan owns us.  
Percy:Well what made him so special? And where would he get the money to own demigods? We're quite valuble.  
Annabeth:I can't tell if your head has more kelp or more ego.**

Age 8,Percy

3rd grade was absolutely disastrous. It was the year they diagnosed me with ADHD, which looking back on it,they had good reason to.

We took a field trip to the New York Zoo. I was innocently riding a zebra when all heck broke loose. **(A/N Im using 3rd grade vocab here. Can't say hell.) **The animals stampeded all around the zoo. My God, they had a full house. I don't know what one zebra could do to a whole zoo, but I told the zebra to go faster,and suddenly they were all running,running,running. People screamed like it was Judgement Day,and I guess it would be hard not to if a random elephant was about to smash you to a pulp. My teacher,Mrs Wischweh, _**(It's my Literature teachers name. Pronounced wish-way)**_ herded up us 3rd graders and tried to get the heck out of there. We ran for the turnstiles. Only at the exit did I notice Annabeth running next to me. She,panting,asked me what had happened.

"I have no idea, Anna. I really don't. I was riding a zebra, you know,on one of those thingys where you can ride animals, and I told him to go faster,and suddenly all the animals went faster." I spread my arms as wide as possible for dramatic affect. came behind me.

"So,Perseus" I cringed at the use of my real name as Annabeth giggled. "You're responsible for this stampede."

I was about to nod, but Annabeth interjected. "Actually, it was partly my fault. I loosened all the locks of the cages to practice my lockpicking skills." It was a ridiculous lie,but I still couldn't believe she was standing up for me like this.

pursed her lips."Well,Miss Chase, I expect more from you, But if you really did lockpick, you and Perseus will be expelled from Kilfer Academy,immediately as we get back."

On the bus ride,I whispered to Annabeth "Good riddance to bad rubbish" an old expression I'd heard my mom use.

She punched me on the arm,but giggled.

**Age 9-Annabeth**

**4th grade was particularly hard for Percy. I'm not exactly sure why, but he kept calling my house phone to ask me about different problems.**

**"Perc, this is ridiculous. You're calling me about every problem"**

**"Well,yeah but I don't get it!"**

**I sighed. "You know what? I'm coming over there." Percy and I lived about a block away from each other, it wasn't a huge walk.**

**"Thanks,Annie." **

**When I got to his apartment, I punched his arm lightly. **

**"You _so _owe me for this,Jackson."**

**He laughed. "Yeah,I know."**

**Age **10-Percy

I don't remember distinctly when it was, but I remember being very interrogative at some point in 5th grade. And Annabeth was pretty much the smartest person I know, so I always asked her.

But it was a particular day when my inquiries headed towards our "relationship".

"Hey,Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I asked you in pre-k if we'd ever be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Annabeth crinkled a blonde brow at me "Yeeeeeaaah..."

"Well,what do you think now?" I asked softly.

"Percy?" I turned towards her and she kissed me. Softly, but a kiss that made my day.

"I think there's a pretty good chance of it."

**A/N I know I said 12,but I reeaally wanna get this uploaded and I'm seriously about to miss my school 's why I made 10 quite "Romantic" . 11 is when they leave for CHB so stay tuned. And as always, R&R :)**


End file.
